1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a splash-proof umbrella structure, particularly to a splash-proof umbrella structure, which the user can open in a confined space to prevent from being wetted by rainwater when he gets off a vehicle in rain.
2. Description of the Related Art
After parking in rain, the driver or passenger usually opens the vehicle door, reaches out an umbrella and then opens the umbrella. When the conventional umbrella is being opened, the umbrella cloth is greatly expanded bottom-up. Thus, the user has to open the vehicle door more widely to facilitate opening the umbrella. However, such a doing should make rainwater splash the user and the equipment inside the vehicle. Based on many years' experience in the related field and via persistent research and experiment, the Inventor thus proposes a splash-proof umbrella structure, which the user can open in a confined space to prevent from being wetted by rainwater.